Cafe girl
by Nami1415
Summary: Sory of a girl writing some fanfiction in a cafe. Some smutty business is written later, and little tidbits of the girl's life is inserted throughout the story. The writer's identity is revealed at the end of story (not me)


The starbucks that day was not crowded in the food court that day. A girl sat in the back, her headphones on and her video game music blaring into her ears. She was oblivious to the world, because she needed to get this story done.

_'Shinji gasped for air as he emerged from the dark depths of the water. The world around him was dark, and he had trouble deciding where everything was._

_"Where am I?" Shinji mumbled, the salt water filling his mouth once again. He coughed, trying to dispel the liquid from his lungs._

_Suddenly, Shinji was yanked down by an unknown force. He kicked and fought to get away, but all was in vain. Shinji was dragged down into the murky depths, and he fell int-'_

"AGH! This will never do!" The girl yelled at herself mentally, running her hands through her short hair.

She looked through her short draft, noticing every single mistake and everything that went wrong in the story. She knew that she had to kill off this character, but she didn't know how. Shinji was the condemned one, the one who had to die at the end of his adventure. Even though she knew this, she couldn't do it.

The girl took off her headphones and rubbed her eyes. She had to think of someway to get over her writers block. After a moment of silence, the girl scrolled up and opened a new document in Word. If she was going to get over that wall, she needed new inspiration.

She took a sip of her iced caramel coffee and tried again.

_'Sora was a fanboy. There was nothing he could do about it. He was a geek and absolutely adored video games. Because of his love for video games, he realized his true sexuality; Sora was gay. Not in that "omg totally fabulous flamboyant gay" just in a little, "oh yeah, by the way, I'm gay" way._

_He never really planed on it, or just changed because it was quote en quote, "cool" nowadays. No, he was just being himself. _

_Unfortunately, Sora had an unrequited love. He was in love with his extremely straight, best friend since they were born. But honestly, the guy was a god. Long silver hair that was completely natural, high cheekbones and piercing azure eyes that rivaled the sea._

_Sora sighed as he thought of him, "Riku..." He mumbled._

_Suddenly, someone plopped down right in front of him, "Hey chocobo head."_

_Sora jumped, a certain silverette had sat down right in front of him, "R-Riku! What are you doing here?"_

_Riku shrugged, "Just grabbing some coffee, what about you? Why are you here?"_

_Sora laughed. it was a rhetorical question of course, Sora came here every morning for his iced coffee during the summer. "You know why I'm here."_

_"Really Sora, you know how much coffees you pay for every week? That's expensi-'_

A worker walked by and the girl stopped. People wouldn't appreciate her writing here. Being gay was not a thing to be proud of, and people didn't need to know that she wrote things like these. Thinking back to her other story, she realized that she still hadn't overcome the writer's block.

"Ah well, I might as well continue it." She mumbled as she looked at her story between Riku and Sora.

_'Sora stuck out his tongue at the silverette, "Whatever Riku, you buy drinks here too."_

_"Not everyday." Riku replied. _

_Sora was silent for a moment, trying to think of a witty comeback and sighed, "Oh well. Fine, you win."_

_Riku laughed, "Okay, anyways, I actually came here to talk to you about something."_

_Riku had suddenly gotten serious, and Sora's heart skipped a beat, "Oh, really? What about?"_

_Riku scratched the back of his neck, "Well, um, I've been uh, thinking..."_

_Sora's heart flew into his throat, "About?"_

_Riku blushed, "Well, I just wanted your opinion on something... Sora, Do you think..."_

_Sora gulped, was Riku going to ask him out? 'Oh god, please tell me he is...' he thought._

_"Do you think I should ask Kairi out?"_

_Sora's heart sank. Thats right, Riku was as straight as they come, and he had a crush on the most popular girl in all of the islands. "Oh, so you want to ask her out?"_

_Riku chuckled, "Yeah, I mean, I've liked her for awhile and I have a feeling that she likes me... So I think my chances are pretty good."_

_They were beyond good, they were astronomically high. "Yeah, I have a feeling that she'll say yes, Riku."_

_Riku's eyes sparkled, "Really? You think so?"_

_Sora smiled, Riku was so cute when he got like this. Sora had been Kairi's friend for awhile, and he knew that she was practically begging for Riku to ask her out. "Yeah. So was that it?"_

_Riku smiled, "Well, sort of. I was gonna ask if you could help get me and Kairi alone for a moment."_

_Sora felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, Riku wanted him to help get them together. Sora smiled slightly at his friend, "S-sure Riku. I'd be glad to help."_

_Riku practically exploded in excitement, "Oh thank you Sora! Well, I've gotta go now. I'll see you later, bye!" Riku jumped up and ran out of the cafe, leaving Sora alone in his lonely abyss._

_"Bye... Riku..."'_

The girl stopped writing, this had happened to her before and every single time it hurt. She had only really liked one guy her entire life, but the boy broke her heart by leaving her and running off with her friend. The boy and her were friends still, best friends as one might say and she was always helping him with his emotional romance problems.

She still really cared for him, but she couldn't tell him, he would laugh at her, tell her that those months were not really them, that they were better as friends. She would laugh along, lying and agreeing with him. She sighed and thought about him as she continued her story.

_Sora walked home with a heavy heart, he knew somewhere in his mind that Kairi and Riku liked each other, he just didn't want to believe it._

_He sighed, "I wish you would look at me the way I look at you..." He mumbled._

_Suddenly, he ran into someone and fell backwards, "Oi, sorry squirt, didn't see you there."_

_Sora looked up to see a red head, with triangular tattoos on his cheeks, "o-oh, um, sorry."_

_The red head put his hand out to pull the brunette up, Sora took his hand and the redhead pulled him off the ground"The name's Axel, got it memorized?"_

_Sora laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Sora."_

_Axel nodded, "Fitting. You eyes are the same color of a blue sky."_

_Sora shrugged, "So I've been told."_

_Axel smiled, "So little Sora, why do you look so down?"_

_Sora flinched, he was usually good at hiding his emotions, "I look down?"_

_Axel rolled his eyes, "Yeah buddy, I can see it in your eyes. What is it? A lover's quarrel?"_

_Sora blinked, "Excuse me?"_

_"Y'know, a lover's quarrel, where two people in love are fighting?" Axel explained._

_Sora sighed, "Well, that would require the other person to have requited feelings for me."_

_"What! Unrequited love?! What kind of girl wouldn't like you!" Something clicked in Axel's brain, "Unless..."_

_Sora nodded, "I'm in love with my best friend... I don't know why I'm telling you this..."_

_Axel waved away his last comment, "People usually say that, anyways, what's the story behind this?"_

_"Well, I've been friends with this guy for as long as I can remember, and I know he's been straight forever because he's always been trying to get my female friend. I've always been hoping that he'd realize my feelings for him, but he doesn't seem to get it... Not only that, but he's probably going to ask out my friend in a few days at the beach, and he asked me to help them get alone." Sora sighed again. How could Riku not see how much he adored him..._

_Axel hissed, "Ouch, that's harsh... But you still have a few days, right?"_

_Sora raised an eyebrow, "A few days?"_

_Axel nodded, "You could confess your feelings."_

_Sora's eyes went wide, "W-what?! I couldn't do that to Kairi! She's been in love with Riku for years!"_

_"But you've been in love with him for a lifetime. Right?"_

_"B-but I..." Sora stuttered._

_"Listen Sora, I know where you are. It's happened to me, but I didn't speak up..." Axel looked sadly at Sora._

_Sora's jaw dropped, "Really? What happened?"_

_Axel sighed, "Well, blondie was a headstrong little fella... He actually looked a lot like you... Anyways, he was head over heels in love with this girl named Namine, and he asked me to help them get together."_

_"What did you do?" Sora asked._

_"I helped him. I put our friendship before my feelings..." Axel said in a hushed voice. "After that, I moved away from twilight town, I blamed it on my job. I-I couldn't stand to see them, day after day. I knew that if I had just spoken up, maybe blondie would be mine..."_  
_Sora felt bad for the redhead. He could see the sadness in Axel's eyes. He placed a reassuring hand on Axel's shoulder. The redhead smiled at him, and suddenly pulled Sora into a huge hug._

_"Agh! Axel! Let me go!" Sora cried, trying to pull away from the tall man._

_Axel just laughed, "No! You're my prisoner now! Mwahahaha!" _

_Sora fought to get away from him, laughing now, "Prisoner!? What's with the change of mood?"_

_Axel shrugged, "Dunno, you're just a cheery person."_

_Sora nodded, "I get that a lot."_

_Axel and Sora laughed, still in each other's embrace. Unaware of a seething silver haired teen watching them from afar..._

~chapter 1 end~

The girl sighed and sat back in her chair, pulling off her headphones again. The chapter wasn't much, but she had to put SOMETHING out there. She saved her document and quickly posted the random story out there. If it got any follows or reviews by the end of the week, she would make another chapter.

~Author's Note~  
Just so you guys know, this person writing isn't me. Regardless of what anyone says. I'd like to consider myself quite oblivious to the opposite sex. I mean, I'm practically invisible to them anyways :P

*ahem* Anyways, thanks for reading! Tell me how this is, if it sucks, I'll delete it.


End file.
